The end of my career as superhero
by ArchTree
Summary: Come on, who believed what Metro man said. I sure didn't  So here is the true story why he stopped being a hero.  This will be from Metro man point of view.


**Title: **The end of my career as superhero

**Summary**

Come on, who believed what Metro man said. I sure didn't So here is the true story why he stopped being a hero. This will be from Metro man point of view. I hope you like it and I would love to hear your opinion about it. So please review!

**Part one. "The seed"**

How nice, today my friends from the little school for gifted children will come. It so nice to see them again. Ah they have arrived. "Welcome, welcome to my home". "Hello Wayne," my old friends said to me with a big smile on their faces. There they where standing in my home. It has been such a long time ago since I've seen Dave and Elly, Hugo, Leanne and Roberto.

Hugo dropped to the coach like it was his home and before I could Leanne already poured in some wine for all of us. I placed the cheese on the table. We we're nicely chatting when Hugo said: "Mann Roberto that scarf your wearing sure makes you look gay. Roberto turned his head and looked him straight in the eyes. "I am". The silence grew. "Looks good on you" I said and I gave him a wink and pointed at him with both hands. He looked at me and a smile came on his face. "Well Megamind also looks very gay with those leather pants on", Dave laughed. "I disagree" I said anger rising in me. Why does everyone always want to talk about him. "Megamind" , I sighed, "is nothing but a whining pubering child who wants attention all the time. And if he thinks that wearing leather pants make people talk about him he will wear them!" Elly laughed, "When my little girl has an tantrum I just ignore her. Sometimes she totally mess up her room and then I always make her clean up her mess afterward. "Well , Megamind never cleaned up his" I quipped. "I always do. He is such a bad kid." "Yeah he never really changed since he was a child. Always causing havoc in the class." Roberto said. "No that's not true." Leanne said "He was very shy when he came to school. Didn't really talk much. Then he tried to look just like Wayne. Because everyone loved Wayne." "But he kept screwing things up. Some people might have gotten hurt if I didn't intervene." I said with a sigh. Hugo sat a bit straighter on the couch "You always cleaned up after the evil kid, he never accomplished anything. But then again to look like you that is just impossible. I mean no one is as perfect as you." My face tightened. Why do I have to be perfect, and the kid screws everything up. Why didn't he ever grew up, so I can do something more useful with my life. "Oh do you remember when he made that metal unicorn*?" Elly asked. "My kids really loved that thing, but it was more of a statue than anything else. Not really evil if you ask me." A smile came across my face "Well reporter Roxanne Ritchi didn't like it very much. Hanging there above the ground was very unpleasant."

We talked and laughed the rest of the night about other things than the kid. It was really nice. Roberto went home as last, but before he went he looked me straight in the eye. "Wayne you don't need to be perfect, you know." "And let Megamind take over the city?" I asked.

"Why not, it is not like he would hurt anyone on purpose." Roberto said.

"I know, but I am afraid that he would hurt anyone accidentally. He can be such a clown."

"Maybe you should let him fall. How can he learn if he never has to deal with the consequences."

His words angered me. "To let all those innocent people fall, because maybe he would change. That is absurd." I said a bit loudly.

"Are they really that innocent? Has even one of them tried to be friends with him? Has anyone show him how he should act. Or have we only put him back to jail?" He yelled back and had his hands clenched.

I looked in Roberto eyes, he looked hurt. "Maybe Megamind is not the only one who didn't grow up." Roberto said in a soft voice and turned with closed eyes his head away from me. I wanted to reach for him. But he said. "Let it go, don't bother" he pushed my arms away and I let him. Roberto left, leaving me behind with lots to think about.

* The equestrinator see comic of megamind at official Megamind website


End file.
